


It's Sunday

by sunnykyo



Series: Sunny Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykyo/pseuds/sunnykyo
Summary: Kenma wanting to cuddle because it's a Sundayor“It’s Sunday.”“Is it really?” He can hear the smile in Hinata’s voice.“Yes it is…really.”“So?”Kenma watches the light freckles at the corner of Hinata’s eye disappear as his skin crinkles to welcome his smile. “Stay in bed with me.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Sunny Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	It's Sunday

Kenma will always be in this perpetual state of sleep deprivation and it helps but also it doesn’t.

On the one hand, he gets a lot of things done before the next day even thinks to begin but, on the other hand, Hinata’s alarm rings at exactly 4:30AM just when he’s about to slip into bed. It’s a soft melody and it would hardly wake anyone up but Hinata uses that particular one because he knows about Kenma’s sleeping habits. He’s slow and lethargic when he turns to press ‘snooze’ and Kenma takes advantage of this by tangling their limbs together and holding him tight. 

“Morning,” Hinata whispers, voice deep with the preamble of consciousness. “Are you just now going to bed?” 

He always made sure to whisper in the morning, sensitive to the fact that Kenma had easy to trigger headaches. He can always blame the sleep deprivation and just force Kenma to sleep at a proper hour but he never does. Hinata was never one to demand anything from him and it’s both frustrating and not frustrating all at the same time.

“Mn.” He doesn’t need to use much of any words, can trust Hinata to know what he means.

Hinata clicks his tongue in disapproval but Kenma knows that it’s not that serious when he feels a hand place itself on the small of his back. “It’s Sunday.” 

Hinata’s touches, no matter what, are always oozing with confidence and steadiness. It’s as if no movement could ever shake him and Kenma liked that—he liked that no matter what happens there would always be Hinata’s hand on his back as a silent message of: _I’ve got you, don’t worry._

“Is it really?” He can hear the smile in Hinata’s voice, they both know where this conversation is going—still, it’s nice to play dumb sometimes. 

“Yes, it is…really.” 

“So?” 

Kenma watches the light freckles at the corner of Hinata’s eye disappear as his skin crinkles to welcome his smile. “Stay in bed with me.”

“Clingy,” Hinata mutters but he’s the one who moves closer—so close that Kenma would have to pull back to look at him properly. There are clear signs of the passage of time, the fade of tan lines and the overpowering of black over bleached blond, but if one thing were to stay the same then it would have to be the persistent scent of laundry detergent—it was always its strongest around the collar of Hinata’s shirt so Kenma finds himself leaning in to press his face into Hinata’s collarbones.

He’s not particularly clingy, would rather be caught dead than beg for someone to stay. He was simply just…enamoured—has always been enamoured since the first day they met in high school. He was so sure it would fade but seasons have passed, his hair grew long and Hinata was near then far then near again and he still felt like this. 

Kenma distinctly remembers the day of Hinata’s return, he had watched Hinata search for him in the airport crowd with a determined look on his face. When their eyes finally connected in the middle of the busy state of it all, Hinata smiled. It’s amazing how you can also find your home in an airport, amazing how that Home can discard their suitcase as it falls to the ground in favor of wrapping their arms around Kenma. It’s amazing how Home’s skin has tanned and he smiles a little different now but his hold is not any different and the love in his eyes never left but simply grew. 

Home was beautiful—coming home even moreso.

“Your breath stinks.” 

“And you smell like instant ramen.” 

Truthfully, the smell of his shampoo (and laundry detergent) overpowers everything. It was the watermelon shampoo Hinata bought on accident and then continued to use because it made his hair feel soft. The smell would often stick to Kenma’s hands after playing with Hinata’s hair during their lazy afternoons and he liked that the scent lingered on his fingertips, it makes him feel as if he’s holding onto something of Hinata that no one will ever get to hold. On the days where he misses Hinata the most, he’d step into the shower and use the watermelon shampoo, lets the scent linger in the room, on his hands, and in his hair—so that Hinata was not only in a measly shampoo bottle but on him and around him like a hug he can’t receive when he’s countries away.

His thoughts were cut short by Hinata’s alarm. 

Hinata sighs and turns to take his phone from their bedside table. Kenma instantly misses the hand on the small of his back. There is a pause in Hinata's movements as his thumb hovers over his screen. His eyes trail from his screen to Kenma before he shuts it off and returns it to the table. 

“It’s Sunday,” Hinata whispers as he returns to holding him. 

Outside Kenma can see the sky turning from prussian blue to a matte sapphire in a sort of ombre that only nature can provide them with and there are the beginning chirps of birds that were ready to celebrate another Sunday—outside seemed to be moving in a fast crawl but here in their bedroom everything moved based on a timeline of their own creation. There, past the walls, it was morning but here, in each other’s warmth, it is timeless.

The sweater Kenma wore was bright yellow and he doesn’t know who owned it since they bought it together—who knows who owns what at this point, the only thing sure was Hinata owning Kenma's heart so completely and Kenma owning his just the same. 

Sometimes he doubts it, doubts him and them altogether but Hinata would come home and kiss his cheek before taking a shower and before Hinata goes to sleep he’d find him to tell him ‘I love you’ even if he was on a livestream with thousands of people listening. There are always these little things that Hinata does without even thinking much of anything about it, but Kenma holds it so very dearly. What he loved most though is mornings like this where Hinata’s face is inches from his, close enough that he can see his own reflection in Hinata’s eyes and he’s sure that Hinata can see himself in the same manner so when they smile they know it’s because and it’s for each other.

“Where are you?” Hinata asks, breaking his thoughts. “You look like you’re somewhere else.” 

“Just tired,” Kenma says, finally closing his eyes. 

“What are we cooking for breakfast later?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“So—"

_“Except fish.”_

He startles a little at the feeling of lips on his nose. “I love you.” 

Kenma smiles a little, the ‘I know’ threatening to fall from his mouth because he _does_ know and he likes that he knows. He likes that the doubts have come to him in times that are fewer and farther in between. He likes that, in this morning where their smiles are for each other and their time is just theirs to own, he’s sure that Hinata loves him. 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just short and fluffy but still hope you liked it.
> 
> I have more works on twitter : **@sunnysuna_**
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
